Provisioning of a network involves the preparation and setup of various network components in accordance with a service provided to a customer from a service provider. The commands used to provision a network are complex and require technical knowledge of an underlying programming language A user that is aware of the type of services they desire may be uninformed as to the technical requirements that are needed to provision the network to perform these services. As a result, the user is faced with a problem of how to create the configuration files needed to provision the network.